


The Trip

by pekosan



Series: a bunch of kids being happy and stuff [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Other, Runtaro-Freeform, This is definitely crack, featuring a chicken suit and oumas horse mask, i hate indoor wet markets, i love to put harumaki and ouma in last minute, i still dont like wet markets-, why @ me, yes im casually updating stuff after two(?) months of posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: Tojo sends Amami  to the indoor wet market with Hoshi to buy groceries for dinner and Amami finds the meaning of true fear...kinda[no spoilers]





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a personal experience a few days ago. i think of weird ideas with my sister and this was one of them  
> sav me
> 
> i hate indoor wet markets unu also more lvoe for hoshi hoshi dash

_“Amami-kun, I’d like you to accompany Hoshi-kun to the indoor wet market by the school for fresh ingredients.” “Hmm? Sure…but is there a reason why you can’t go yourself?” “…I seem to be coming up with a…cough and I don’t want to infect the place with my germs. So I’ll have you go with Hoshi-kun for today. I promise I’ll leave the best bits for you.” “…seems reasonable, Tojo-san. Could you write up a list?”_

‘Seems reasonable’ is two word choices Amami Rantaro regrets as he is currently standing to the left of Hoshi Ryoma, with three shopping bags on his left shoulder, outside the wet market. “Hoshi-kun can I runtaro away please?” Amami wants to get away but all Hoshi gave was a curt “No.” Hoshi took out the (supposed) cigarette from his mouth and started marching towards the wet market. “Amami, real men die here.” Amami does not want to be a man right now.

One step into the wet market and both of them are regretting their choices. “So, what’s on the list?” Hoshi grabs hold of Amami’s leg, presumably not to accidently get trampled. Amami reaches for his pocket and pulls out the list, “Uh…two fresh chickens.” They observe their surroundings and notice a bunch of chickens in a cage. Hoshi points over to what seems like a slaughterhouse, “Tojo usually goes to that place, says they got the best chicken.” So the duo walked (or Hoshi just clinged onto Amami’s leg until he decided to put the shorter boy on his shoulders for convenience sake, much to Hoshi’s dismay).

The chickens clucked and clucked, Amami has no idea what’s the difference but Hoshi seems to know what’s he’s doing. “Excuse me m'am, those two chickens with the extra red feathers please.” The man praises Hoshi for knowing his chickens (“Young lad! Your child sure is knowledgeable on chickens!” “Ahaha…thanks.” Hoshi is offended but doesn’t say anything.) “Hey, we can come back for the chickens later. How about we get the other stuff first?” Hoshi gestures Amami towards the fish section. “…Let’s get the chicken first. I might forget where they are later.” Hoshi looks at him wide-eyed, “Are you sure? Even Tojo wouldn’t watch the process…” “Real men can deal with this Hoshi-kun.” Amami stands firmly in place, Hoshi thinks he’s gonna regret his decision. No longer than 2 seconds and Amami is regretting his life decisions. The man wraps the chicken’s neck with a rubber band, suffocating it ( The duo cringed and Hoshi unconsciously touches his neck). As the man progressed with the chicken, Amami is just about ready to runtaro away but Hoshi grips his neck with his feet, “ 'Real men can deal with this’ my ass.” Hoshi glares at him and Amami silently cried.

After witnessing something they did not need to see, the duo proceeded to the vegetables stall- the fish can wait, Amami thought. He does not need to see anymore dead things right now. Being a pro, Hoshi managed to get a bunch of extra vegetables for free, “Being small has its advantage.” Hoshi smirked in his head. Amami forgot he was carrying two dead chickens and he cried- he wants to go home. The last thing on their list was fresh fish, Amami froze. “What’s wrong green-head?” Hoshi patted Amami’s two ahoges. “Let me runtaro away Hoshi-kun. I’m gonna become ve-” “No. I told you we could’ve retrieved the chickens later.” Hoshi had a good point, Amami punched his gut and fell dramatically. Some of the nearby aunties helped him up and asked if he was okay. In his mind he was screaming, but he gotta look cool so he brushed it off.

The duo (mostly Amami though, Hoshi’s still on his head) proceeded to the fish stalls, a wide variety of seafood from tuna to …frogs. “We don’t need frogs, right?” Amami did not need frogs with his chickens. “Of course not. Tojo wouldn’t want to cook them anyway.” Hoshi took out a pocky stick, “Go to that stall near the end, Tojo usually gets stuff there.” Amami had to watch his step as he almost stepped on a shrimp (thrice) and saw a dab getting chopped up. Amami cringed. They finally got the the stall and Hoshi did his thing and got more free stuff. Amami walked to the nearest staircase and silently cried, “Tojo is the true man Hoshi-kun.” “But she’s a woman-” “Shh, carry the veggies because we’re finally runtaroing away from here.” Hoshi agreed.

When they returned from their trip, they saw Ouma giving Tojo more chickens. “The ladies were extra nice! We’re gonna have a feast Tojo-chan!” She stared quietly and noticed the Ragito face on Amami’s face. “ **What the fuck.** ” Hoshi silently shuffled over to Tojo and passed the vegetables. Amami walks over the Ouma and grabbed his neck. He drops his bags and points at the chickens on the table. “ **Ouma-kun what the fuck are those?** ” “Obviously they’re chickens Amami-chan!~” **“I mean why the fuck do we have more chicken.** ” “I just passed through the wet market for the toilet and these nice ladies offered me some chi-” Before Ouma could finish, Amami had spun him around and then did some weird wrestling move. Ouma passed out and Amami carried his body to his room.

“…” “…what the fuck Ouma.” Harukawa just stares at Ouma. He’s in a chicken suit with a horse mask on. “Blame Amami-chan.” Amami looks pleased with himself. Harukawa made a mental note not to piss Amami off. Hoshi and Tojo were quietly snickering to each other. Tojo Kirumi is glad she did not go to the wet market today.

**Author's Note:**

> tojo: amami-kun to be honest i made you go with hoshi-kun to the wet market just because i didn't want to see the chickens
> 
> amami: what the fucc #triggered
> 
> dont make amami pissed off or else his ragito is gonna be released-


End file.
